Extended Timeline Wiki
Religions * Countries ** in the Roman-Parthian War Bookmark ** in the Present Day Bookmark * Full List of All Country Tags * Formable Countries * Cultures * Ideas * Starting Bookmarks * Buildings * Maps * Technology * Province ID List ** Large Empire Modifiers * Institutions * Ages ** Global Ages modifiers * New Game Mechanics * New Decisions * New Governments and Reforms * New Disasters * New Events * How to start editing |about_content = Extended Timeline is a free historical modification for Europa Universalis IV Extended Timeline extends the playable timeline from the year 2 AD to 9999, as well as multiple bookmarks, among which the Roman-Parthian War at 58AD and the Present Day (the date of the release of the latest version of the mod). Extended Timeline adds many features from the base game ET adds over 500 countries with historical territories and all known rulers at any given date, over 100 new provinces removing all wastelands, dozens of new religions with most of the having their own unique events and decisions, additional cultures, 201 additional technologies, about 100 additional decisions, about 100 additional events such as the fall of Rome, the rise of Islam, the Great Schism, and much more. Credits - Qweytr, the developer of Extended Timeline - Septimentus, Tyalas, Leiche, Reloader and generalLeang for the German translation - Zebenji for the French translation - Devillris for the Spanish translation - Veritas et Fortitudo mod for some national ideas - Serenissima Italia mod for some national ideas - Extended Vanilla Experience mod for some national ideas - New World Colony Names mod for new world colony names - firesoul and stefan.berbece for some of the personal deity systems - firesoul and Flavius Aetius for some of the new units - Cirvane for the VCP package adding flavor for Norse and Slavic pagans - Het for some flavor for Ukrainians - anthraxus899 for Texan flavor events - generalLeang, Challenger2008 and others for many dynamic province names - SaintDaveUK for some flavor for Britain - zdennis96 for flavor events for pagan religions and Muslims - firesoul for Roman and Assyrian flavor - Adtriarior for the European Union - firesoul, Gojira and several others for national ideas |featured_content = Are you a modder yourself? Would you like to help the develop improve and expand ET? Contact the developer for details preferably via private discussion at the Paradox forums or leave a comment in the mod's Steam Workshop page. Even without modding skills you can help by writing start texts, national ideas or dynamic province names in the relevant discussions on the mod's workshop page. Do you know another language? Would you like to make the mod playable in another language? Contact the developer first and then you can translate the language files of ET and give them to the developer. Do you have a suggestion? Don't be afraid to say whatever you need to say on the Steam page or in Paradox forums! Want to help new players of ET? This wiki still needs more information and any contribution to this wiki is appreciated. Some people on the steam and Paradox forums have questions about ET. Would you like to help them out? Donate to help the mod's development! Extended Timeline has its own page on Patreon where you can donate money to help with the mod's development. |news_content = ET Sub Mod Forum on Steam - Here you can access all notable sub mods made for Extended Timeline. Some of these add-ons are official or unofficial, made by the developer himself or by fans. Some of these submods may even get integrated into the main mod.}} 'History' The beginning of beginnings, the rise of Christianity, the Year of our Lord and Savior, 52 AD, February 28th. ''' At this time, Rome is a sort of glass cannon, with a humongous country, many problems are had with things including religion and the threat of the many minor barbarian powers, and the enemy of Parthia. Asian powers are very strong with many large and powerful nations. Africa has very few countries until later when some countries spawn. '''The fall of Rome, and the establishment of new religions and countries in the powder keg that is Europe. From around 300 AD to around 700 AD Rome was in a state of collapse, falling to the Barbarians who have vast hordes of men ready to fight in order to gain land. Christianity becomes truly powerful in Europe during this period, expanding throughout the continent. Asia is recovering from the great turmoil of the Three Kingdoms era, creating a new unity under the Han dynasty. This new reign would be seen as the "golden age" of China, where peace and prosperity were found after the tumultuous era of war. Meanwhile, a new power is beginning to stir in the Middle East under a new prophet under the name of "Muhammad" who turns the gears for the rise of Islam, a new religion that eventually rises to the status of that which rivals its neighbors of Christianity. The 9th century. The British Isles are in chaos. Europe is dominated by the united Franks ruled by Charlemagne, and the Franks are a major force ready to expand at any moment. Iberia has been run-over by the Muslims, but the Muslims slowly begin to be pushed of Europe. The Christianization of the Balkans has begun, and the Vikings are preparing to invade their neighbors for the glory of their gods. The 11th Century The Iberian Peninsula is riddled with religious tension. The northern peninsula composes of Catholic nations, whilst the zealous Sunni nations exist in the south. The Norman invasion of England has begun in northern France. The 13th Century The Mongols have swept throughout China and Europe, their loose and vast numbers looming over Europe, however the Empire, like the Romans, is largely overextended, and bound for collapse with the two Khanate brothers on the throne. The 14th Century The Black Death rips through Europe, but both England and France are fighting in the Hundred Years' War. The Yuan in China are being overtaken by the Ming. Meanwhile, after defeating Serbia, Byzantium, and other beyliks, the Ottomans are rising in the east... The 15th Century The Ottomans have risen from a lowly beylik to a kingdom. However, the Timurids were looming over the kingdom, and attacked at the Battle of Ankara. An interregnum soon followed, and from the ashes, the Ottoman Empire rose to defeat the Byzantine and Venetian Empires, and had forged a great empire from the remnants of Serbia, Bosnia, Wallachia, and Moldavia. Poland, Lithuania, and Hungary tried to defeat the young empire, but they lost. Speaking of Poland and Lithuania, Poland now leads a Personal Union over Lithuania that is sure to form the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. Venice owns a large trading empire, despite being a small citystate. They rely on the Ottoman Empire for trading goods. The Hundred Years' War is drawing to a close, and France seems to be the sure winner. However, the English and French rivalry will last until the 1870s. Muscovy and Novgorod are set to fight for control of Russia. Brandenburg (once it'll form Prussia) and Austria will fight for control of the Holy Roman Empire (and eventually Germany). In the north, Denmark will rule all three major Scandinavian realms under a personal union. Norway is fine with this, but Sweden sees Denmark's ambitions to create a united Scandinavia. Portugal has the navy to explore Africa and India. Castile has the ambition to form Spain by conquering Granada and annexing Aragon, but a young admiral's idea will take them to meet the Natives of the New World, and Spain will rule the largest empire since the Mongols... The 16th Century The 1500s is considered the rise of Europe for good reason. Castile (and after 1516, Spain) fought the Aztec and the Inca to establish the largest empire since the Mongols. In 1508, the War of the League of Cambrai started, and several great and regional powers ( Spain, Venice, France, The Papal State, Ferrara, and Milan) warred with each other over control of Italy. France and Venice emerged the winners, but after Spain inherited Milan and Naples, the balance in Italy was again upset. In 1517, the Reformation exploded out of Germany, and the Holy Roman Empire was rocked to its core. Out of the Reformation emerged the Netherlands, a trading superpower that would overshadow Portugal, but it first had to fight Spain for its independence. The Year of our Lord 2018, and everything seems to be stable, except... In the modern era of 2018, tensions are rising between North Korea and the USA, meanwhile the European Union is centralizing more and more with Germany being the main political and economic influence in it. The outbreak of World War III seems to be more realistic than ever since the recent event of North Korean's dictator making nuclear tests with weapons flying over Japan. A war between the USA and North Korea is possible and it would drag several other countries into the war like Germany or France because of the NATO. Albert Einstein once said "I don't know what weapons World War III will be fought with, but I know that World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones". Latest activity Recent edits= __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Browse